LoneWolfe
by djghostwriter18
Summary: Ex-bounty hunter, Jason Wolfe, gets a new life when he is offered a job by CTU. Now he must juggle between catching terrorist, raising his daughter, and working with a stubborn blonde partner. *NEW CHAPTER UPDATED!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As always I do not own neither Chase nor 24 because if I did I wouldn't be here writing about it now. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

LoneWolfe

Episode I: The New Recruit

09:00:00

The Counter Terrorist Unit was currently working in a fast, yet somehow organized, manner. And for one Jason Wolfe, it was quite the rush.

"Hey, you, come here." Jason walked over to the man. "You're Agent Wolfe?"

"Yeah."

"Cole Ortiz. I read on your file. Says your sister runs things down in Texas. Annie Frost?" Jason gave a small nod. Speaking about his _half-_sister brought back angered thoughts about their father. "…And don't go there. Did you hear me?"

Jason's blinked. "Sorry, repeat that."

Cole sighed. "Pay attention next time or I'll have you out of here so fast that-"

"Agent Ortiz, that's enough." a redhead woman said walking towards the two. "Agent Wolfe, my name is Chloe O'Brian, director of CTU. What Agent Ortiz is trying to tell you is that you have been assigned to a well respected woman around here. She's the daughter of a former agent here and she just lost her husband, so don't piss her off."

"Alright. Who is this mystery lady?" Jason asked.

A blonde, about Chloe's height, came walking to them angrily, already in gear.

"What do you mean that you're assigning me some U.S Marshal's younger brother as my partner? I don't need a partner. I just need a decent team."

"We've lost three men with you already." Chloe said. "Anymore and we'll be responsible for more deaths than the terrorists themselves."

"This the woman?" Jason asked. Cole nodded. Jason stuck his hand out. "Jason Wolfe. Please to meet you."

The woman glared at him. "Wolfe? I thought you said that his last name was-"

"I also said not to talk about that." Cole said. "Man, does anyone listen to me in this place?"

"It's a long story." Jason said to the woman. "So are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to look you up?"

The woman took his hand. "Kim Bauer." Jason's eye twitched as he felt the smaller woman try to apply pleasure to his hand. Oh how she reminded him of his sister.

"That's quite the grip. However," Jason said returning the pressure causing Cole and Chloe to flinch. "I don't bend so easily." Jason released Kim's hand, allowing her to retract the abused appendage. "I'm going to get into gear. See you in five, Boss Lady."

The three watched the newcomer walk away.

"Arrogant, sarcastic, and mildly attractive." Kim said. "I hate him already."

"Well, he's the only one that fits the bill." Chloe replied. "He is a former bounty from Texas, lives in Vegas, and from what I hear from his sister, knows how to start and finish his own trouble. A perfect match for you."

"That's not what bothers me." Kim announced. "Why does his name ring a bell in my head?"

"The man that tracked your father down in Guam." Cole said. "Jack was the person who introduced us to the guy."

"He was working for terrorists?" Kim hissed. "Just what do you think you're doing hiring him?"

"He's not working for terrorist and he didn't." Chloe said. "_I_ sent him to find Jack because of this new threat rising in the Japanese government. The Yakuza has been doing strange activity with another nation. If this other nation is Russia or Iran, we could be right where we just left off."

"Yeah, yeah," Kim said walking towards the door. "Tell my _partner_ that I'll be waiting for him and that he has three minutes."

Neither Chloe nor Cole said anything else, just watching the young woman leave.

"How much do you know about him?" Cole asked.

"Jason Wolfe? A lot." Chloe answered. "His sister was more than willing to give us information, for some unknown reason. The only thing that I'm worrying about is those two working together."

Cole smirked. "Oh, that will be fun to watch."

"Sure." Chloe said.

Jason walked out in a black CTU uniform and got into the black Chevy Tahoe.

"You were thirty seconds late." Kim said.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." Jason said.

Kim cut Jason a look. "Let's be clear about one thing. I don't like you and I never will. The only reason you're here is because your sister, for some reason, gave us a good word."

"It's called torturing her little brother." Jason muttered.

"I don't care what it is." Kim said. "How well do you know New York?"

"I'm a Texan that lived in Las Vegas. I think I can learn New York pretty fast." Jason answered. "Why?"

Kim drove off. "You'll need to learn in quick. And tomorrow we're going to L.A, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jason said. "Boy, how did one annoying short blonde put me with another?"

"What was that?" Kim berated.

Jason smirked. "Oh dear sister, I owe you one."

* * *

09:23:12

The phone rang again.

"Frost."

_"What have you gotten me into?"_ Jason asked. Annie smiled as she sat at her desk. _"Come on Ann, what in God's name were you thinking when you gave them my information?"_

"Well Jay, you have always wanted to go after the best. I thought I would be helping you." Annie said. "You should be happy."

_"No word for four years and the first thing you say to me, or should I say about me, gets me on teams with an annoying, short, blonde-haired woman that reminds me of, oh I don't know, you."_ Jason said._ "What happened to we wouldn't get involved in each other's lives anymore?"_

"You're right. I'm sorry. I should've called and told you that I was breaking that rule." Annie replied. "Jason, I just put down a guy that was pissed because his family disowned him. Now I know that our family isn't the most orthodox, but we should at least be on talking ground."

Jason sighed. _"Sure. And I have some great news. My partner and I are being transferred to the CTU in Houston for a while."_

"Jason I-"

_"Listen to me. I have to go."_ Jason said. _"But I need you to do me a favor. Call and check in on Emma. I'm sure she'd like to hear from you."_

"I-I will." Annie said. "Thanks Jason."

_"You're welcome."_ Jason responded. _"Bye."_

Before Annie got the chance to reply, Jason hung up. She gave a smile as she looked at the picture of the blonde girl on the table. Then, gunfire shot through the entire building.

* * *

09:29:36

Jason watched as Kim walked back to the vehicle and got into the driver's seat.

"Simple. Howard DiMarco, the Canadian Prime Minister, is here on an important meeting with President Anderson." Kim said. "All we have to do is get him from one side of New York to another. There is a lead that the Yakuza wants to stop this, but of course, I can handle them." Kim looked at Jason looking at his cell phone. "Who was that?"

"My sister. I told her to call and check in on my daughter." Jason answered.

"You have a daughter?" Kim asked surprised.

Jason's eyebrows furrowed. "And why is it so surprising that I have a daughter?"

"How old?" Kim said starting the car up.

"Four." Jason said. "You? Do you have any kids?"

"A daughter, Teri." Kim answered. "She's four as well."

Jason sighed. "Little girls and their dreams. She reminds me a lot of her aunt. Blonde and talkative. And a hothead."

"More like her father." Kim retorted.

"Sorry. I'm a brunette." Jason replied. "And what about you? Your daughter remind you of anyone? You? Your mom? Her father?"

"Let's not go there." Kim said.

"There's no reason in hiding it. Tell me." Jason said. "Listen Emma's mom was killed by a rapist which is why I became a bounty in the first place. Larger jurisdiction with a smaller liability."

Kim drove in silence. No one talked about her past within the bureau. It was like a code or rule that the CTU had. Then again, Cole had already warned her about messing with the temperamental Jason Wolfe.

"Agent Ortiz already told me not to ask about your past. Says that it's dangerous." Jason announced. "Originally, I have no choice but to follow the rules, but since I just broke the rule and told you my past… It's only fair."

"My husband killed by a break-in while my daughter was in school and I was at work." Kim stated. "The man got away. My husband's dead. End of story."

"What's the guy's name?" Jason said. Kim cut the man a quick glance before paying more attention to her driving. "Oh come on. I have tons of bounty friends that can find this guy for you. All you have to do is-"

"I said end of story." Kim said. "Let's get back to business, okay?"

"Whatever you say." Jason replied.

* * *

09:35:01

The thin Prime Minister of Canada sat in his room with his security standing near the door. His name was Howard DiMarco and his intention was speaking to President Isaac Anderson. Since he had CTU escorting him, he had the feeling that something was happening. Something he was not going to like.

"Sir, we have Mr. Antonio Estrada on the line." one of the men said.

Howard's eyes narrowed. "Estrada, eh? Put him through." the man nodded as the Prime Minister pressed the talk button on the phone sitting next to him on a nightstand. "Talk."

_"You think it's over?"_ the man on the other line asked with a thick Mexican accent.

"What do you want?"

Antonio chuckled. _"Amigo, you and I have a long time together."_ DiMarco gritted his teeth as he lifted the phone off of the receiver, thus making it a private conversation. _"You owe me."_

"I owe you nothing!" Howard retorted. "You are a criminal! A terrorist to Canada and a terrorist to the United States. When I find you, I will have you arrested and locked away!"

_"You don't think that I know where you are, amigo? Manhattan? Your family waiting for you in the lobby? I know it all, compadre. I know it all because you owe me money and I will get it."_ Estrada said. _"I'll be seeing you soon."_

"Don't you hang-" the Prime Minister was met with the sound of the dial tone. "Damn it!"

"Is everything alright sir?" the head of security asked.

"Go to the lobby and make sure that Whitney and the kids are alright." the man nodded and walked out. Howard sighed. "The rest of you stay on alert. We might have a problem on our hands."

"Yes sir." the other four security guards said.

Prime Minister Howard DiMarco sat with one thing on his mind.

Surviving.

* * *

09:43:27

Jason frowned. "Wait a sec."

"What?" Kim asked.

"This is a setup." Jason said.

"How do you know?" Kim questioned. "The man is inside, security all around-"

"That pickup truck belongs to a member of the Los Scorpios." Jason said. "A while back when I was in Las Vegas, two of those thugs tried to ransack on a casino. Two hundred thousand, each." Kim narrowed her eyes. "If they're here, we've already been spotted. I've been spotted."

"Why? What makes you so special?" Kim said.

"This goes against the rule that we wouldn't talk about the past…" Jason murmured.

Kim grunted. "Tell me."

"Jason Wolfe is a bounty hunter, most known throughout the Southwest for taking care of the baddest and largest of them all. Antonio Estrada is a man that owns the group known as Los Scorpios." Jason explained. "As dumb as the name is, they are actually a dangerous group. I killed Estrada's brother."

Kim smirked. "I guess you're friends then."

Jason smiled. "Best friends."

"So tell me," Kim said. "How do we handle them then?"

"I'm going to go in and see how bad it is." Jason said. "If you hear gunshots, breathe, I'm alright. I'm shooting them. If you hear gun shots and a shout, help."

"Don't-" Kim was cut off before Jason moved across the street. She sighed. "Why did I have to be put on teams with him?"

Jason made sure that he was fully armed before walking into the hotel. Everyone seemed to be going on about their business causing him to smile. He moved to a woman that sat on a couch in the lobby.

"Hold it right there." a security guard said stepping in front of Jason.

"Agent Wolfe, CTU." Jason said revealing his badge. "I'm here to transport the Prime Minister to the President."

Jason watched the man stare at him with narrowed eyes. He felt a bit uncomfortable about being eyed by several different people, one- he knew- had to be with Estrada. He then realized that there had to be yet another mole here working with the Yakuza.

"Mr. DiMarco is upstairs." the man said. "You'll find him in this room." Jason frowned as the man handed him a sheet of paper. That was clearly unprofessional. "Go there and not a word."

"Sure, sure. Just remember to smile the next time someone comes up to you. They might get the idea that something is going on." Jason said taking the slip and walking off.

Going to the elevator, Jason took one final look around. Seven guards, four bystanders, two workers, one bellhop. Out of those fourteen men and women, two of them were moles. That was good, he figured. If the moles were in the lobby and not elsewhere he would save time looking around for them.

"Lobby, cleared." Jason muttered to himself as the elevator doors closed.

Outside, Kim tapped her fingers on the stirring wheel impatiently before groaning.

"I am not waiting for him anymore." Kim said opening the car door. The blonde walked into the hotel. She looked around and then headed for the front desk. "Hi, I'm Agent Kim Bauer here to escort the Prime Minister Howard DiMarco."

The woman stood silently. After a moment, Kim rolled her eyes before showing her badge to the worker.

"Prime Minister Howard DiMarco is on the fourth floor." the woman said.

"Room?" Kim asked.

"I'll check." she said, eying something over Kim's shoulder.

Kim turned to see the bellhop walking away. She looked at the woman behind the counter with a harsh glare before following the bellhop.

"Wolfe, where are you?" Kim said into her two-way.

_"Scanning the Prime Minister's hall. Why? Where are you?"_ Jason's voice responded.

"I got a situation on the first floor. Looks like Yakuza." Kim said as the man she was currently following began running. "He's leaving the hotel!"

_"I knew this was going to happen if you came in. The bellhop, right?"_

"If you knew this, why didn't you apprehend him?" Kim shouted, now running out into an alley.

_"I don't know. Maybe I was trying to do my job and get DiMarco out of harms way."_ Jason said. _"I thought you were a professional?"_

"Shut up!" Kim said pulling her gun out. "I'm going to take this guy out."

_"Whatever. Don't make a mess."_

Kim did not reply as she pocketed the two-way and began to run full speed after the man.

"Stop right there!" Kim called.

The man continued to run into Kim fired, hitting him in his leg. The man fell immediately and Kim went to apprehend him.

"And he says that I need help." Kim murmured as she pulled out her cell phone.

_"Ortiz."_ Cole said.

"I need a team to pick someone up and take him back to HQ." Kim said.

Jason kicked the door down and found the Prime Minister whimpering with three guards around him.

"Get up and come on. We have a ride to catch and I want to make it before my partner blows up." Jason said.

"They have this hotel locked down!" Howard called.

"The spies that your guys were taking out?" Howard nodded. Jason shot the three guards surrounding Howard.

"What the hell are you doing?" Howard shouted.

Jason revealed scorpion tattoos on the back of their necks.

"I take it that you know Antonio Estrada, right? Well, he's killed your real guards a long time ago." Jason said. "And you know something? He's not the guy that wants you dead." Howard frowned. "Yakuza. Someone must've paid them to have you assassinated on U.S soil. Don't know why, but that's what I figured."

"My wife and kids are-"

"Fine. My hardheaded partner called for backup before I gave her the signal. We're going to stay here until they come." Jason said looking around. "I hope that you've prepared for a long day, because whatever you owe to Scorpios has their attention until you pay it. So you might as well tell me what it is."

DiMarco sighed. "I used some of his money to get me into office." Jason nodded, though he was still looking around. "The exchange was that I pay him back with a small interest." Still, Jason paid no attention to him. "What are you looking for?"

"Question," Jason said. "You never knew that the Yakuza were after you, did you?" Howard shook his head for no. "But you knew about Estrada?" Howard nodded. "I thought so."

"What?"

"To put it simply, you're probably going to die before you make it back to Quebec." Jason said, staring directly at Howard. "The reason is because you were just like every stupid politician. You got caught."

Howard could only stare at him in a mixture of disbelief and fear.

"B-but y-y-your job is-"

"Don't believe that." Jason interrupted. "My job is to transport you to the president. Afterwards, I'm shipped to Houston." Jason shrugged. "The lesson learned is that if you're going to play dirty, wash your hands when you're done. Both of them."

The door opened causing Jason to draw his gun. However, he put it back once he saw Kim's face.

"One second later and you could've gotten a third eye." Jason said.

"The family is safe. They're in CTU custody. Now we're just waiting on you." Kim said as she glanced at the three guards. "And I see you also made a mess of things."

"Those guards down there, spies like these." Jason replied coolly with a stifled yawn. "Bored out of my mind. American criminals are more… Creative."

"Whatever. Prime Minister, this way." Kim said.

Jason went to move with his partner before his cell phone rang.

"Wolfe." Jason answered.

_"How's it going esse?"_ Jason gritted his teeth as Estrada's voice met his ears. _"I bet you're wondering how I got your sister's phone, right? Well, be easy compadre. She got away."_ Jason sighed quietly, though Kim soon became wary about the call. _"Her team are not so lucky. We have them all. I will kill them all as well. And your daughter is on her way to Houston, I don't-"_

"What do you want?" Jason questioned.

_"Always business with you. Amigo, I just want my money. Dinero. You were a hit man. You know what I mean."_ Antonio answered. _"You have my money maker and I have something of yours."_

"I'll make this easy on you since English is your second language." Jason said. "Go near my daughter or my sister and I will kill you like I did your brother."

_"No esse! I will kill them before you get a chance, de veras!" _Estrada called back.

"I will find you." Jason stated. "Day. Night. Texas. Mexico. I will find you if you lay a hand on Emma. Do you hear me? One single finger on her and I become your worse enemy."

_"A hand for a hand. An eye for an eye. And familia for family. But I think you already knew that."_ Antonio said.

"Don't make me hunt you down." Jason said.

_"Game on, amigo."_

Jason grunted when he heard a click and then the dial tone. His blue eyes met Kim's brown ones.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"How fast can we get to Houston?" Jason asked.

Kim frowned. "Why?"

"Because it's time for me to finish what I started." Jason said walking past Kim.

* * *

09:59:57...

09:59:58...

10:00:00

* * *

**A/N: So, here is the first chapter of LoneWolfe. ** **The next chapter should be up some time this week or early next week. A little short and boring, but it'll get better. As always review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! But here is the next chapter of LoneWolfe! Review!**

**

* * *

**

LoneWolfe

Episode II: The Frost Family

10:00:00

Annie Frost looked around. She hated using one of Jason's hideouts, but she needed to. The house was quite nice, but it was not her home. He had made it clear after using his mother's maiden last name that they were hardly family. They shared the same father and nothing else.

"Damn it." Annie muttered as she put her hand on the wound on her upper left arm. "Stupid son of a- ugh!" She screamed in pain as she ripped the sleeve that was sticking to her bleeding arm off. "I'm going to kill them."

Annie moved to the bathroom in the big ranch-style home. She opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out a bottle of Peroxide and some wrapping. After closing the mirror, she sighed heavily.

"I have to get them back." Annie said closing the lid on the stool and then sitting on it. "Jim… Daisy…"

The phone to the house rang. Annie froze for a moment before finding the nearest house phone, which was in the kitchen on the counter. The caller ID unmistakably said Emma Wolfe, Jason's daughter, but if Annie's memory was correct, the girl was only four.

"Hello." Annie answered.

_"Is this the house of Jason Wolfe?"_ a man asked on the other line.

"Yes it is. This is his sister, Annie." Annie replied. "Can I help with you something?"

_"He said to call when his daughter was landing in Houston. Her plan will land in fifteen minutes."_ the man said.

Annie frowned. "Well, Jason's not here. Do you think I can pick her up?"

_"Only with his clarification."_ said the man, causing Annie to mentally roll her eyes. She was not oblivious to the rules and regulations at an airport.

"I will have him call you in a while." Annie said. "Bye."

_"Bye."_ the man said before Annie hung up.

No sooner did Annie hang up did she begin to dial Jason's cell phone.

"Come on, come on, come on." Annie said impatiently.

* * *

10:09:14

Jason stood outside of the conference room beside Kim.

"You going to calm down? We have a job to finish." Kim said.

"Whatever." was all Jason said before cell phone began ringing. "Wolfe."

_"Jason, I need you to call the guys in customs."_ Annie said.

"Annie what- Wait, where are you?" Jason asked.

_"I'm in your hideout in Houston."_ Annie replied. _"I don't know if you know or not, but my partners have been kidnapped by your friend Estrada and your daughter is arriving at the airport."_

"I know. I know." Jason said pacing back and forth. "I'll call. Get to the airport and get Emma, please."

_"Sure Jason. I'm leaving now."_ Annie said.

"You'll need a car." Jason said. "Go to the master bedroom and checked the dresser near the closet door. Third drawer from the bottom, black box. Pick any car in the garage, but don't wreck it Annie."

_"Who do you think I am?"_ Annie said moving to the master bedroom. _"Tell me how to deal with these guys."_

"Alright, I'm going to walk you through this quickly." Jason replied. "They won't kill you until I'm there, the same execution style I did his brother."

_"You what?"_

"Listen Annie, this isn't anytime for me to explain it all. Get Emma for me and stay save. Both of you." Jason said. "Please."

Kim looked at Jason for a moment.

_"Is there anything else I should know?"_ Annie asked.

"Yeah." Jason replied. "Emmaleigh doesn't know my job. I'm a cop, got it? If she asks where I am, I'm on my way from taking in some bad guy. Make something up. And don't let her get hurt. Estrada will not-"

_"Jason, I understand that you're worried, but you're not giving me much to work with. Do you have any friends or anything down here?"_ Annie asked.

"They're in Las Vegas." stated her younger brother. "I have to go. Please, Annie, stay safe and keep Emma away from all harm."

_"Yeah, sure,"_ Annie said. _"And how about you call in to let her come with me?"_

"On it. Bye." Jason said before hanging up. Kim watched him dial a number at a fast pace. "Please don't let her be there."

"Her who?" Kim asked.

_"Hello."_

"Emma, hey." Jason said in an uncharacteristically friendly voice. "Are you by the security guards?"

_"Hi Daddy!"_ the girl said happily. _"The secu-wity man won't let me go with Aunt Annie."_

"I know. Put him on the phone for me." Jason heard the sound of the phone shifting hands. "Hello?"

_"Ah, Mr. Wolfe. I'm sitting here with your daughter as you ordered."_ the man who was previously talking to Annie over the phone.

"Yeah, my sister is coming down to pick her up. Annie Frost? You talked to her on the phone." Jason said. "She's a U.S Marshal, so she will have her badge on her. If not, she's blonde and-"

_"Mommy!"_

Jason froze when he heard his daughter say that cursed word in the background. Then there was another shuffle with his daughter's emergency cell phone.

_"You don't have to worry Jason. Emmaleigh is fine."_

And with that the phone line went dead.

"Natalie…" Jason muttered as he rested a hand on the top of his forehead.

* * *

10:21:06

"You don't have to worry Jason. Emmaleigh is fine." the redhead woman said before hanging up. The small blonde girl in her hand smiled brightly as she held her with the other arm. "So, Emma, how was your trip?"

"Fun!" the four years old squealed in laughter.

"Mrs. Wolfe, I apologize but we had no clue that you would be in town." the guard said.

"Don't worry." the woman said grabbing Emma's bags. "Jason sometimes forgets that I'm alive as well." The woman grinned. "I'll see you later. And thanks."

"Mommy, I'm hungwy." Emma whined with a pout.

"We'll get something to eat when we're at home." the woman said walking towards the closest exit.

"Stop right there!" the redhead woman stopped and turned to see the shorter Annie Frost running towards her. "Where do you think you're going with her?"

"I'm taking my daughter to my house with my husband." the woman said, gaining a pair of wide blue eyes from Annie. "Who are you?"

"My name is Annie Frost, U.S Marshal," Annie flashed her badge. "And I was called to take my niece to Jason's home."

"I know who you are, Annie." the woman said with a small smirk. "It's you who don't know me." Annie frowned as the woman sat Emma on the ground beside her. "My name is Natalia Richards. But you may call me Natalia Wolfe. Or Frost. I'm not sure about your family status."

Annie could only stare at the woman with shock and pain. Her arm was still aching pretty badly. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

10:23:26

Jason was pacing outside of the conference room causing Kim to watch him with boy annoyance and anger. Though she could understand a father's worry about his daughter, especially since she went through the life of an agent's daughter as well, but to see a guy she had pegged to be annoyingly calm at any and all situations to be rattled.

"Jason, explain to me what is going on." Kim said.

"Bad. Really, really bad." Jason replied.

Kim frowned. "How bad? Tell me how bad this is?"

Jason stopped his pacing. "Natalia Richards is a Russian spy. Four years ago, she was hired to take me out and I was hired to do the same. We ended up having a daughter." Kim nearly choked on her own spit. "After Emma was born, we decided that when we finally did our job, it would be when one of us forgets the other, in a professional sense."

"Wait a minute," Kim said. "You slept with a terrorist and had a child by her?"

"To save her from Estrada and his gang, I also married her." Jason said.

"You're no better than-"

"Your father? It's not like I haven't heard what they wanted me to hear." Jason said. "I was ordered to find him, you know? He's doing fine if you want to see him."

"My father's file is restricted. How did you get it?" Kim asked.

"I was a bounty hunter. Someone paid me to find him." Jason replied. "But, back to my problem, Natalie and I agreed that I would raise Emma on American soil while she continued to work for her boss. But now she's back."

"Why?" Kim questioned.

Jason shrugged. "Maybe she came for me? Maybe she came to help Estrada. I don't know."

Kim shook her head. "What were you thinking marrying and sleeping with a Russian spy?"

"Assassin. Russian assassin." corrected her partner.

"Same thing." Kim snapped. "You broke the law!"

"There is no law saying that I can't sleep with a Russian assassin in Mexico." Jason said. "Besides, no one but you, me, and her superiors know what she is. That, plus no one in America, except for you and I, knows that she is even alive."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"I wish I could tell you." Jason said.

* * *

10:29:09

"Daisy…" A groan in response. "Daisy, can you move?"

Daisy Ogbaa opened her eyes and looked around. Where she was, was a mystery to her. But her team was there and then some. Well, except for Annie.

"Where's Annie?" Daisy asked.

"She's not here." it took Daisy a few seconds to register that she was talking to Jimmy Godfrey. "She escaped."

"Escaped? That's good I guess." Daisy said before placing the palm of her right hand to her forehead. "Feels like I'm having the worst hangover ever."

"You and me both." Daisy looked to see Luke Watson lying against the wall in a similar position that she was in.

"We have to get out of here." Jimmy said. "I don't like this place."

"I have a real bad feeling." Marco Martinez said. "They keep asking for Ms. Wolfe."

"Wolfe…? Who is that?" Luke asked.

Jimmy sighed. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that they're talking about Annie. And whatever they want her for, they're not going to stop until they get her."

"Question: Where'd she go?" Luke asked.

"Knowing Annie," Marco said. "She's probably looking for us."

* * *

10:33:33

"Emma, go put your bag in your room." Natalia said as the little girl walked out to do what she was told. Natalia looked at Annie. "So, I guess you're wondering what's going on, right?"

"When'd Jason get married? And aren't you supposed to be dead?" Annie asked.

Natalia smirked. "To the government of the United Mexican States, I am."

"What?"

"Since Jason never told you about me, let me begin with this. I am a Russian assassin." This made Annie uneasy for a second. "Jason was a target and he still is. He and I have already agreed on when our final fight will be."

"You and my brother have decided when you're going to have a shoot-out to the finish and kill one another? Why would-"

"Assassins like us don't let love get in the way of our job. Well, not that kind of love anyway." Natalia said.

"Why are you here?" Annie asked.

"A Mexican gang is after my daughter and you think I _wouldn't_ show?" Natalia responded. "Give me credit, Annie. I am a mother, regardless on my personal feeling about the father."

"You're a wanted criminal and I don't know what Jason was doing when he married you, but I'm going to-"

"What? Take me in?" responded Annie's sister-in-law. "Let me remind you that I don't necessarily like killing with my daughter around, but since you're Jason's sister, I'll make an exception." Annie glared at the taller woman. "If we're going to get through this, you're going to have to listen to me and listen to me well. Understood?"

"I don't need to take orders from an assassin, especially not one that's supposed to be dead." Annie said.

"Then I suppose that you know how to get through this, right?" Natalia said. Annie stood quiet for a moment. "I'm going to fill you in and I'm going to do it quickly." Annie stepped closer to Natalia as Natalia pulled out a folded up piece of paper and unfolded it. "This man here, Antonio Estrada, is wanted in Mexico, America, Canada, Panama, and Costa Rica. His brother, Jorge Estrada, was his right-hand man."

"Until Jason killed him." Annie added.

Natalia nodded. "Right. Estrada's American grip weakened for a quarter of a million dollars. And it was all because of your brother." Natalia looked to see that Emma was still in her room. "And then my boss sent me to kill him. I don't know the specifics why, I never ask, but he put up a fight." Natalia looked at Annie directly. "Must be a Frost thing."

"Do you know where my team is?" questioned Marshall Frost.

Natalia smiled. "No. But nothing ventured, nothing gain." Annie frowned at the response. "Emma! Do you want to go to the park?"

Annie's eyes widened. This woman had to be insane! She was going to basically give them what they wanted! She had to stop Natalia at all costs!

"I'm ready!" Emma called running into Natalia's open arms.

"Well then, let's go." Natalia said. "Coming Annie? I'm sure Emma would love the company."

"…I'm coming." Annie said leaving with Natalia.

* * *

10:41:21

Jason and Kim watched as Howard DiMarco walked out of the room with President Isaac Anderson. Jason never really cared about the president, not since President Taylor was impeached and removed from office.

"Thank you for coming Prime Minister." President Anderson said. "I'm sure that Agent Bauer will make sure that you are returned to the airport without any problems."

"I do too." Prime Minister DiMarco responded.

Jason had half the mind to shoot the Canadian right then and there. He chose not to on the simple fact that Kim was a mother. He would never live with himself for killing an innocent mother, no matter how annoying.

"Jason, let's go." Kim said. "This way sir."

"Jason Frost…" said the president. Jason froze in his steps. No one had the right to say his name out loud, president or not. "I've heard a lot about your duty to America. How did you get a job at CTU?"

"…" Jason's silence caused Kim to shift on her feet. "I just did."

"And your daughter?"

Jason eyed the older man square in his amber eyes.

"She is fine. Sorry sir but I have a job to do." Jason said before turning around.

"Your father served this country well." President Anderson called. "I just want to know how you fell from such a promising family."

Jason chose not to reply as he began walking down the hall. Kim soon followed him, instructing Howard to do so with a nod of her head. She caught up to Jason.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That's the president!" Kim said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"President or not, you never speak of my father." Jason replied. "Besides, the sooner we can get to Houston, the better. My family is in danger."

"Next to your daughter," Kim retorted. "Who do you care for? Your sister? Your wife?"

Jason stopped walking and glared at Kim.

"My family."

With that, Jason walked off. Kim grunted before following Jason again. She hated dealing with people more stubborn than her.

* * *

10:48:02

Annie watched the small girl run around with the other children at the playground. She could not help but to smile as the girl played. Her smile slowly ended as she turned to Natalia. The assassin had the usual fake smile on her face that gave Emma the illusion that her mother was paying attention to her.

"So why did Jason marry you?" Annie asked.

"Stop asking questions. He'll tell you when he gets here." Natalia said.

Annie frowned. "You expect me to work with a criminal like you and not ask questions?"

"One, your brother's a criminal, so get over it," responded the Russian. "And second, you don't have a choice. Your niece, my daughter, is in danger. Once Jason's here, you and he can get your teammates whenever you feel like it."

"Once this is over, I'm going to take you end. One way or another."

"And what? I'm dead, remember?" as much as Annie hated it, Natalia had a point. "There's your man right there." Annie followed Natalia's eyes to a man watching the children play. He began to slowly inch towards the playground. Annie rose. Natalia rolled her eyes before speaking in an unenthusiastic voice. "No. Don't-"

"Hey! Stop!" Annie called as she began running after the man.

The children turned to see the man run from the blonde Marshal. Meanwhile, Natalia silently brought out a small handgun and held it behind her, out of view of the children. She silently put on a silencer before taking out a make-up kit. Pretending to check something on her face, she waited for the man to come closer to her before pulling the trigger. Annie watched the man fall onto the ground, cursing in Spanish.

"When I say, 'no, don't,' I really mean it." Natalia said, pocketing both utensils. "Even if I don't sound like it."

"Well you shouldn't do that in front of children." Annie said handcuffing the man.

"Oh. Like getting up and causing a scene is any better." Natalia said standing up. She moved to the man, who was bleeding out of his left thigh. "That hurts, doesn't it?" The man shouted at her in Spanish, causing her to smile. "Is that so? Well, have you ever heard the story of the Scarlet Widow? Kind of a scary story if I do say so myself. Rumor has it that she died in Tijuana." Natalia leaned closer to the grounded man. "They lied."

The man began whimpering as Natalia's smile grew.

* * *

10:57:10

The white Aston Martin parked before a man stepped out with a large case. He walked into the building that he was currently parked in front of. The people inside the place stared at him in disbelief. He gave them a nod before going upstairs.

"You owe me kid." the man muttered.

In a few seconds, the man opened the door to the roof. He walked to the ledge before sitting the case down. He opened the case to reveal his sniper rifle. He set it up before aiming it at a building across the street. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

_"Wolfe."_

"I have them in sight."

_"Thanks. Where are they?"_

"Can't say. Houston isn't my scene." the man heard Jason sigh. "Your daughter is fine. Natalia took her to the park."

_"Natalie… Do you have a shot at the man in charge?"_

"The prison warden? Yeah."

_"Take him out."_

"Got it."

_"Thanks Jack."_

With that, Jason hung up leaving a grinning Jack Bauer.

"I love my job." the former CTU Agent said before firing the gun.

10:59:58…

10:59:59…

11:00:00

* * *

**So, what do you think? Let me know by message or review. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It has been a while since I have updated this story. Anyway, hopefully if everything goes the way I want, new chapters should be coming at least monthly or every two weeks. Just have to wait a see. Enjoy.

* * *

**

LoneWolfe

Episode III: The Rules of Anarchy

11:00:00

"What was that?" Daisy asked as she heard more gunshots going through the building above their location.

"It sounds as if someone is firing the guards." Marco answered.

"You think it's Annie?" Luke asked.

"I don't know how many people know we're kidnapped, let alone here." Jimmy said. "If it isn't Annie, then who else could it be?"

"It could be a rivaling gang coming to collect on the prisoners." Luke said. Jimmy, Daisy, and Marco stared at him. "What? It's just a thought."

The gunshots ended.

"You hear that? It's quiet." Jimmy said. "I think that-"

One of the captors ran to the cell and began shouting in Spanish.

"What is he saying?" Luke asked.

"He's saying we have to move." Marco said standing up. "Or we all die."

"Good to know he gave us such a variety of choices." Daisy said.

"I know." Jimmy muttered.

* * *

11:08:37

"Mommy, is this a friend?" Emma asked.

Natalia smiled. "He sure is sweetie. But he got hurt playing too rough with your aunt and we have to take him home to get a Band-Aid." Annie nearly rolled her eyes at the obvious lie. It was Natalia that shot him. "Say, Emma, why not give your daddy a call when we return? I'm sure he'd love to talk to again."

"'Kay." Emma replied.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Annie whispered to Natalia. "We can't keep him around Emma. If he somehow gets a hold of her-"

"Then Mommy will have to make sure that he never does it again." Natalia said before eying the unconscious man in the rearview mirror.

Annie's cell phone rang. "Frost."

_"Tell me something good Annie."_ Jason said on the other line.

"Your wife and I have a prisoner." Annie replied. "Do you want to tell me about your marriage?"

_"Now's not the time."_ Jason said. _"I need to speak with Natalie."_

"Here she is." Annie said passing the phone to Natalie.

"Talking while driving is against the law." Natalia said to Jason.

_"I don't know what game you're playing,"_ Jason said. _"But Emma had better be there when I get there. And she better not be speaking in Russian. I will know."_

"That's why I married you." Natalia said.

Jason grunted. _"Natalia, I'm not in the mood for any games! If you try to take Emma away I will find you!"_

"Calm down, Sweetie, Emma's alright and she'll be here until you get here, as will I." Natalia said. "In the meantime, I suggest you help your sister get her team back."

_"What are you talking about? What are you doing?"_

"I'm here to save my daughter. You and your sister can worry about the others when you get here."

_"What does it look like?"_

Natalia sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. There have not been many leads to your sister's team and they seem to have known that we were at the park. So my guess is that either one of us has a bug on them or Estrada really wants your head on a platter."

_"What's new?"_ Natalia shrugged. _"Anyway, I need your- and I can't believe I'm saying this- help. If I'm going to take down Estrada as soon as I get there, I'm going to need your cooperation."_

"And why should I help? When I wanted help taking out-"

_"Because they will continue to go after Emma until you do and I know that you're too much of a soft-mother to allow anything to happen to her."_

Natalia drove quietly. This made Annie weary about whatever Jason was telling her.

_"So what do you say Natalie? Help?"_ Jason asked.

"I'll see what I can do. Bye." Natalia hung up before Jason could say anything and nearly threw Annie's phone at her. "You and your brother are a lot alike. It must've come from your dad."

"What do you know about my father?" Annie asked angrily. "This is the second time you've mentioned him."

"I know he died doing a very foolish, yet selfless, deed." said the Russian native.

Annie did not respond right away, because she knew it was true. It did not sit well that Natalia knew this, but this conversation was clearly not one for Emma to hear. Annie looked over her left shoulder to look at her niece, who was near sleep in her car seat.

"Angelic when she's sleeping." Natalia said. "I guess you're going to try to make a cop out of her, right? I mean, I did marry into a family of them. Might as well change your name to the Reagan."

"How do you know about them?" Annie questioned.

Natalia smirked. "Now that is a secret I can't tell."

* * *

11:16:17

The group sat in the back of a speeding van. Their arms and legs were tied and the man that kept looking back at them reminded them that escape was futile. They would be killed before they saw freedom.

"Let me see your hands." Jimmy said to Luke.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Give me your hands!" Jimmy whispered fiercely. Luke obliged. "Now listen to me and listen to me well. There is no telling what's going to happen, but don't look back. No matter what happens, keep going until you find Annie or some other help."

"I can't-"

"What's going on back there?" the guard in the passenger seat asked. "You better not be planning something back there!"

The group sat silently.

"Thought so." the man said.

"Hey," Marco said. "Can I ask why you're doing this? You know, just so we're clear on why we're being held captive."

"Annie Wolfe is the sister of Jason Wolfe. We need her to get to him." the man said. "Now silence. No more talking."

The four rode in silence. While Jimmy still fiddled with Luke's restraints while Marco and Daisy sat quietly. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

11:27:13

Jason sat in the passenger seat of the SUV, staring out of the window. His sister's and his daughter's lives were in the hands of his ex-wife. That was a feeling that he hated feeling. While he knew that Emmaleigh was safe, Annie's life was at serious risk.

"Are you going to just stare out of the window in silence?" Kim asked.

Jason ignored her for the moment.

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" his partner questioned.

Jason was going to remain silent until he received a call.

"Go ahead." Jason said.

_"They got away."_ replied the former CTU agent, Jack Bauer. _"They took the team and left. I'll try to see if I can pick them up on a street camera, but until then, we're flying blind."_

"Not good news."

_"I do know that they haven't gotten your sister or daughter yet. And Estrada is somewhere here in Houston. If you can hurry up and get down here, I'm sure we could find them before they get a hold of your daughter."_

Jason sighed. "With the way my day's been going, it's going to be a while before I get down there. My suggestion is that you relay this to my house. My… Wife should be there."

_"I will. See you son."_ Jack said before hanging up.

Jason clutched his phone tightly as he continued to stare out the window. Antonio Estrada was far more dangerous than the United State's government gave him credit for. It was one of the many reasons he initially wanted to do the job. To stop a threat that could possibly ruin the states.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by gunfire to the back window.

"Shit!" Kim cursed as she ducked slightly in her seat.

"Are you alright DiMarco?" Jason called.

"I thought you said-"

"Yeah he's fine." Jason interrupted the Prime Minister as he climbed into the backseat. "Hey, keep her steady, alright? I'm going to stop them."

"You're firing a gun on a civilian highway? During traffic no less!" Kim shouted.

"Look, do you want to live to see tomorrow or not?" replied the ex-bounty hunter. Jason unfortunately could only reach his handgun. "This will have to do." Jason rolled the window down and waited. "How many are there?"

Kim looked into the rearview mirror. "Two."

"Good." Jason said before sticking his head out of the window and taking aim. He fired three shots, hitting the front driver side tire of one of the two SUVs. The vehicle swerved before Jason could see ten motorcyclists coming their way. "I hate kamikazes."

"What does it look like?" Kim asked.

"Bad." Jason said reaching into the trunk and pulling grabbing a Colt M4A1 SOPMOD Carbine Rifle.

"Wh-what're you doing?" Prime Minister DiMarco asked.

"Sir, when I say duck, duck. If you don't, you will be shot." James said. "Just standard procedure."

Kim reached over into the glove compartment and pulled out a grenade.

"You keep a grenade in the glove compartment?" Jason asked with shock.

"This isn't my first rodeo." Kim said before Jason reached and grabbed it. "Don't use it until I pull off of the main street. We cannot and will not kill any civilians if it can be helped."

"Right." Jason said.

* * *

11:38:47

Questioning the hostage had proved tougher than Annie expected and Natalia was currently busy feeding and wrestling Emma down for a nap. It seemed that since she woke up from the car, the little toddler was wide awake and full of energy. Annie only smiled slightly. She was Jason's daughter after all.

"So what have you learned?" Annie turned to see Natalia coming towards her.

"Nothing." replied Annie. "He refuses to tell us anything, wishing to die instead."

"Good." Natalia said before stepping into the garage, closing the door behind her. Annie heard silence before two sounds that were no louder than a sneeze. Natalia came back into the hall. "Problem solved."

"You've killed our only lead!" Annie said. "What is wrong with you?"

"Does it look like I care?" Natalia asked.

"You're going to keep shooting our hostages until there're none left!"

"You obviously have never done this before, so I'll run this by you slowly. The next guy we capture comes in and sees his friend in there. He gets the picture that I'm not playing. He talks."

"He won't." Annie said. "People like that don't talk just because one of their friends is dead."

"Watch." Natalia said before someone rang the doorbell. The two looked at one another before moving quietly to the door. Natalia tossed Annie a Glock 28. Natalie gripped the doorknob and opened it. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jack Bauer. I'm helping your husband track down Antonio Estrada." Jack said before stepping aside, a beaten man lying on the porch behind him. "Were you expecting him?"

"Take him to the garage." Natalia said as she stepped aside. Jack began dragging the man in the house, Annie staring at Natalia with shock. "What?"

"You can't just let random strangers in the house." Annie responded.

"I knew I was going to hate my in-laws." muttered the Russian before closing the door and following Jack.

The two women walked into the garage where Jack had successfully removed the shot and dead man out of the chair and strapped the second man.

"So, Jason asked you to come down here, huh? Did he say why?" Natalia asked.

"So you're his wife. I have to say, you're a lot prettier in person." Jack said as he looked around. "What do you guys have here for torturing?"

"Nothing. Jason had this house set up for Emma." Natalia answered. Jack nodded. "You haven't answered my question."

"I'm here to tell you something. The men that captured your team, Marshal Frost, got away with them." Jack said. "I found where they were holding them and that's it."

Annie sighed. "God… Do you know what direction they were headed?"

"My guess is somewhere in the city. I got word that Estrada is still in town. So we're still in luck. They wouldn't ship them elsewhere." Jack said.

"I figured as much." Natalia said.

"Okay," Annie said. "We need to find out where."

"Wake him up." Natalia said. "I'm going to get something out of him. And then I'm going to kill him."

"You can't keep-"

"I'll do whatever I damn well please in _my_ husband's house." Natalia interrupted. "You go get your arm looked at or something."

"I can manage with it now." Annie said moving her left arm. "Now what to do with him?"

Natalia smiled. "Watch."

* * *

11:45:30

"Do you think you can drive straight?"

"Watch it Wolfe!"

"Seriously, steady the damn car!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Howard DiMarco could only cover in the passenger seat as the two 'partners' argued more like foes with a common enemy. Jason stuck the rifle out of the window and began firing again, the remaining four motorcyclists being able to maneuver while the large Cadillac Escalade behind them endured the bullets.

"This isn't helping. Where's that side street you were talking about?" Jason asked Kim.

"It should be coming up soon. Just hold them off a little longer." Kim responded. Kim looked in the rearview mirror. "Motorcycle, nine o'clock."

"I'm getting tired of this." Jason said as he strapped his assault rifle to his back and placed his handgun inside the back of his pants, the grenade in his pocket. "I'm going to hold them off. Just keep driving alright?"

"What are you doing?" Kim asked. Jason opened the door. "You idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Jason did not reply, timing his attack perfectly. He took his rifle and fired, hitting the rider directly in his face mask. As the rider fell off, the motorcycle actually continued straight for a moment.

"Lucky S.O.B." Kim muttered before Jason hopped onto the bike. "He's probably going to get himself killed."

"Better him than us!" DiMarco called.

Kim only scoffed slightly as she drove on.

Meanwhile, Jason contemplated on his next move. His safety was not an issue, it was the time he could get this job done that angered him. Estrada would rue the day that he put Emmaleigh in harms way.

* * *

11:52:32

The plan had backfired. They had been discovered and now were all in one cell, once again.

"I can't take this anymore. I have to get out of here." Luke said.

"Calm down." Daisy said. "We'll get out of here soon. One way or another."

"I'm not trying to die." Luke said.

"Hey, genius, none of us are, alright? Just calm down." said a pacing Jimmy. "God, I can't help but to think that that was Annie back there."

"If it was, then wouldn't they have gone after us instead of locking us somewhere else?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. I think that whoever that was, was somebody that got a little too close." Marco said.

"By firing at the guards? No. Whoever that was knew that we were here." Jimmy said. "There's no reason for us to move for a random shooter. It had to be someone trying to save us."

"Doesn't matter now. New place. New guards. New everything." Daisy stated.

Jimmy sighed as he gripped the bars. "It's not over yet. I just know it."

* * *

11:56:01

"I'll give you one final chance to talk." Natalia said. "And then you'll be over there with your friend. So, where are they?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" the man began speaking frantically. "Seriously! They didn't tell me nothing! They just told me to follow you around! That's it!"

Natalia tapped her head lightly with the gun in her hand.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was looking for information and you're not giving it to me." Natalia said before sighing. "Oh well. And you were cute too."

"Wait! I don't know where they are, but there's a hangout down at the bar; Moonies! Go down there and find a guy named Carlos! He knows man! He knows!"

"Good." Natalia said before shooting the guy directly in-between his eyes. "But I never said you were going to live." The door opened and Annie glared at Natalia. "Look, I got information out of this one. What good was he?"

"What did you get?" Jack asked from behind Annie.

"Moonies. Some sort of bar. That's where you're going to find a guy named Carlos. From there, you find your friends." Natalia said.

"What about you?" asked Annie.

"I don't trust either of you to be left alone with Emma. So I'll watch her." answered the Russian assassin. "Go."

11:58:00…

11:59:00…

12:00:00


End file.
